swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Smuggler (pre-NGE)
Profession Overview Profession Role Summary *Primary Role: Crowd Control Specialist *Secondary Role: Medium Range Damage Dealer *Offense: Moderate (3) *Defense: Minimal (1) *Crowd Control: Very Strong (5) All's fair in love and war is the motto most Smugglers live by. Smugglers use what is generally perceived as dirty fighting to keep their targets off balance while they defeat them. Smugglers have very low defensive ability and only moderate offensive ability, but when combined with their unique fighting style they can comfortably hold their own. They also provide somewhat of a tradeskill role in slicing weapons and armor. This allows a smuggler to increase the stats on the item, usually in exchange for payment. A smuggler with the Underworld branch of the skill is able to buy faction points from faction officers (those who you can normally talk to for buying faction perks or turning combatant etc). At Underworld IV they are able to sell it onto other players, usually for a lot of money. Notes On Abilities (for details on a specific skill, select the corresponding skill box in the table above) Slicing Slicing is an ability Smugglers gain which allows them to improve weapons and armor beyond their crafted values. The higher your slicing skill mods, the more you can adjust the equipment. Smugglers can sell this service to other players for a nice profit. See Slicing for more details. Underworld Requires all pistol xp. This is mainly used to allow a Smuggler to purchase faction from a recruiter. It also allows a smuggler to hear what a Twi'lek says in Lekku and play the Jawa junk game. That's about it. Dirty Fighting This is all pistol xp. It is recommended to get the fan shot skill and some of the pistol speed tree from pistoleer as it goes much faster. Low Blow is a ranged knockdown, Feign Death can be useful in getting out of a scrape, and Last Ditch is the most powerfull pistol special in the game. Spices Requires Spice Crafting XP. Smugglers are the only profession able to craft Spices, a type of consumable that does not fill the stomach, unlike other Food or Drinks. Spices temporarily boost one or more HAM stat and reduce one other stat. At the end of the duration, all of these stats will be reduced below their normal levels. See the Spices page for more info. Master Gives you the cool title of Master Smuggler which will make you a magnet for tells in every major starport in the game. Masters do however have a bonus to slicing over the slicing 4 box although no mention of it is in the skill tree. (Dev statements on the official forums have confirmed this.) If you decide to walk around with your Master title up /anon is your friend. Smuggling Something which does not exist in SWG. New players should be aware that currently there is no game mechanic that allows for actual smuggling in Star Wars Galaxies. However, this may or may not change to a limited degree with Publish 11.3, set to go live the week after Thanksgiving. In the patch notes, there was a mention of the Talus Space Station giving missions out to ground smugglers that are Alliance or Privateer members. We'll just have to see exactly what this means and how much "Smuggling" this is. It has recently been confirmed that the Talus Station missions are in fact "smuggling" missions and not "Smuggling" missions. Which means that the devs are making a difference between the words Smuggling and smuggling. Basically Smugglers still haven't had an update since the game launched. Getting Started Training Novice Smuggler requires 125,000 Pistol Weapons XP, a branch from Marksman, and a branch from Brawler: * Unarmed IV: Leg Sweep * Pistols IV: Quick Draw You can find a Smuggler trainer at one of X locations: * Mos Eisley, Tatooine 3400, -4880 * Keren, Naboo 1360, 2835 * Keren, Naboo 1845, 2770 * Dearic, Talus 165, -2890 Related Skill Mods * Feign Death * General Ranged Accuracy * General Ranged Speed * Language Comprehension * Melee Defense * Ranged Defense * Slicing: Armor * Slicing: Weapon * Spice Assembly * Spice Experimentation * Unarmed Accuracy * Unarmed Speed Abilities Note: SAC = special attack cost, listed as a percentage of Action/Mind (see Special Attack Costs for details); SAC fields marked with a * are independent of your weapon's SAC cost and will always cost the amount of Action/Mind listed. Dam. Mod. = damage modifier listed is relative to the damage done with the default Ranged Shot attack, and is only listed for the most advanced version of an ability. Certifications * Renegade Pistol Schematics * Spices IV: Muon Gold, Neutron Pixie, Booster Blue * Spices III: Crash and Burn, Thrusterhead, Gunjack * Spices II: Pyrepenol, Sedative H4b, Zypolene Droid Lubricant * Spices I: Yarrock, Sweetblossom, Giggledust * Novice Smuggler: Shadowpaw, Grey Gabaki, Scramjet Community Information Profession Name Correspondent: WesBelden Smuggler Forum: Official Smuggler Forum Important Links, Guides and FAQ's from the offical Smuggler Forum [http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=smuggler&message.id=110479 Link to the post that explains slicing is random] A Special Note to Bria Smugglers You can type /chatRoom join swg.Bria.chat.Smuggler in game to join a special Smuggler chat tab. Category:Hybrid Profession Category:Brawler Category:Marksman